zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoZ:LaDc/Prologue
I look up outside the window and stare at the grayness that I must call clouds. There is no sign of light, not even so much as a little ray. The sky is crying on this day, the day before my birthday. Our weather predictors had said nothing of a storm today. I open the door and step outside after properly adjusting a sweater. I walk into town and see what is happening in Shell River City of the Zora Hyrule. I look up and down the streets searching for a certain someone. I see no sign anywhere around the town. I walk to local newspaper stall to pick up a newspaper. I pop out a green rupee and hand it to the guy. Thanks to this three way war between the Zora Territory of Hyrule, the Goron and the Deku. Damn this war. If only all sides could make a decision together on the next hero. Why would anyone call war just because everyone has a different hero who would save us from the monsters and their general, Ganondorf? What happen to the hero being straight Hylian? Hylians and humans live in all of these lands and yet no one has picked one. I am a Hylian/Zora. I have the full body aspects of a Hylian but none of Zora. To tell the truth I have nothing of a Zora really. I decide to read the paper that I just bought. Hmm, an interview with the Goron King, Darunai: Reporter: "Well sir, tell us why you want to continue this fight?" Darunai: "I really don't want to to tell the truth. It's the people that want to fight. They want the hero to be from us and not any other." Reporter: "But aren't you the King? Isn't it your decision to go on or not?" Darunai: "As much you would think, no. It's those that I work with really. They control everything. I am just the image of them unified. I am permitted to make many decisions but not any that involve war." Reporter: "Do you support anyway at all that the hero could be another race? Would that be fine with you if that's the case?" Darunai: "To tell the truth, I couldn't careless if he was or not. What really matters is we need one now and fast before Ganondorf has made his move or before we destroy each other." That was all I read. I too believe what Darunai believes. What we need a is a hero now. I would laugh if it turns out it isn't any of these heroes. Even funnier if it was me! That would be such a comedy. Well the heroes chosen are said to be in the prophecy, well everyones prophecy. Hmm, getting late. Better head home. I walk back the way I came and head up to the River Rocks. I follow the path on a hill beside the little waterfall back up to my village where everyone is hidden inside their houses, safe and warm. I pull out my key as I arrive to my house. I unlock the lock and walk in to be surprised that my grandfather was sleeping in his rocking chair by the fireplace. He has did that since my sister left to the war. Today was her birthday, he must be worried. I walk up to him and pull up his blanket. I kiss him on the forehead and walk up the stairs. I go into my room and close the door. I sit in my desk and crack open a book that my father left me. The one he left me of the true prophecy. The one of three hylian boys from all over the Hyrules will come together to end the evil before it's to late. I continue from where I left off, the last couple of pages. I finish the book just before the sun sets. I look at my clock to that it is 5pm. I open up the top drawer in my desk and put the book away. I open the one below it and pull out a letter he left me and necklace my mother left me. I walk down stairs and grab a box of Lon Lon Homemade Cookies: Chocolate Chip. I walk to down the hall and open the door to the basement. I walk downstairs to get a jar of mixed berry juice. We keep a large amount of Pure Hylian River Crystals that were at the bottom of a lake. They keep the room freezing cold, much like a hunk of ice that was placed in cold water. It also gives off cup of water everyday so we put underneath it a large tin pale to collect it. My grandfather was a welder. He taught my father as well. He was killed by monsters one day when he was patrolling the around the Zora Forest. My mother left us when I was two years old. My sister said she was a beautiful woman with blue hair and a goddess of a body. I head back up stairs into my room. I place a record of a local music group in my record player and sit down in my desk chair, reading a book I bought at a library deep in a unknown village my grandfather took my sister, her friend and me to. It was a more explicative tale of the Wind Waker and his adventure. I wish I could go on a adventure like his, going into dungeons, sailing the seas, meeting all sorts of girls, saving the world and above all, exploring relics and learning of time itself. That would be so awesome. Relyt, the adventurer! No. Relyt of Adventure! Never. The Adventure of Relyt! No but something like it...I got it! I'd call it The Legend Of Relyt. Tomorrow I'll be 13 and I'll be legally considered a adventurer by Zora laws and I can start my own adventure. I can't wait now.